vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Dreamworks 50.104.197.135: Blanking pages and writing some bad words. --Lord of Dark 14:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Squashed and blocked. -- sulfur 15:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Naruto 187.36.112.103: Vandalism. --Lord of Dark 22:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Narutopedia in Portuguese That wikia seems to be abandoned. It's a shame to see how stupid some people can be, I mean those "wikia contributors" ruining everything just for kicks. I tried to find the admin of the wiki, but seems nobody could handle dealing with those bastards. Even I am scared of requesting that wiki (so big is the amount of damage). There's so many vandals that it's kinda hard to make a list, but there goes some of them: *200.232.208.100 *189.60.152.189 *187.36.112.103 *187.13.206.132 *189.93.186.246 *189.121.184.206 *189.68.18.199 *189.59.25.121 Bronze Saint 02:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) My Talk Page Bronze_Saint at Saint_Seiya_Wiki in Portuguese Bronze Saint 02:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Terrapedia *71.197.235.125: Making vandalism (blanking pages) and no active admins. --Lord of Dark 21:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ninja'd by RT. 21:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) User:FuckDanAndMcjeffTheCntBitches2 Cross-wiki vandalism ongoing. Active as I type this on Community Central http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FukDanandMcjeffTheCntBitches2. Jeff (talk| ) 01:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :It has continued as User:FuckDanAndMcjeffTheCntBitches3. Jeff (talk| ) 16:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::And now as User:FuckDanAndMcjeffTheCntBitches4. Would someone please do something? Jeff (talk| ) 17:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I have blocked two ranges, let us know if he returns to GTA. 17:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::He's already back, User:FKthosebitches. Jeff (talk| ) 20:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 20:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) planetoftheapes.wikia http://planetoftheapes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2.99.96.161 This wiki has an admin, but they haven't been around in a few days and the vandal is currently active. —Scott (message me) 02:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 02:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Toastmasters First time to try this. Obscene photographs were placed on the Toastmasters Wiki at http://toastmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Toastmasters International would like them deleted please. Photos were added one day ago by Jay Fluent http://toastmasters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jay_Fluent. Thank you in advance for your help, Trademarks, Toastmasters International, 23182 Arroyo Vista, Rancho Santa Margarita, CA 92690-0952; www.toastmasters.org. :Cleaned and blocked. And removed all of the 'span' MS-HTML code you added there too. -- sulfur 18:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) A cross wiki vandal http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Avatarmarius http://ben10.wikia.com/User:Avatarmarius http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Avatarmarius http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User:Avatarmarius Should be global banned in case he goes to other wikis and upload sexual content. Thanks. 21:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with twice over already. -- sulfur 23:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ZombieFarm Wiki -- Need page deleted Please delete the following page: w:c:zombiefarm:Shit this Wiki. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 06:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sorted. 18:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism 84.85.246.22: Vandalism in general, removing all content from pages, bad words, etc. --Lord of Dark 21:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done -- RandomTime 21:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Identity theif on the loose Sorry to do this but I want to let you know a stubborn troll is pretending to be someone he isn't. Please block him. This is his IP Address http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/58.110.241.60 Sorry to do this but I do it because if I reported it on the actual wiki, he would remove the message. Please block him.--Brainiac Adam 23:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any identity theft, although it looks like he is a users who globally blocked on Wikia. Where is he pretending to be someone else? -- RandomTime 23:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : He was pretending to be this http://mrmen.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:173.61.19.40&action=edit&redlink=1 Although that IP Address doesn't exist and he's on the Mr Men wiki too. Sorry but you must block him. He's a ban evader.--Brainiac Adam 00:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) http://weather.wikia.com/wiki/Perth_Chicken_Shitstorm_2011 :Blocked. 05:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mooncraft Wiki A self proclaimed "Troll" is posting offensive content on the Mooncraft Wikisite and changing some main content. This anonymous user's IP address is 76.168.220.15 and some of the comments include: "I'm a troll", "I made gold and It Acts like a NIGGER because it stinks!!!!!!!!!!! Like blacks(niggers)", "Shit NIGGER you a troll " , "Fuhffjyhffyhyfhryhhyryr fuck" and "Hello fools". :Blocked and deleted. 05:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Cross-Wikia Vandal: Krogerspoop User:Krogerspoop is renaming pages on role play Wikis like w:c:hogwartsrpg. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Adding title.